Medium and high voltage electrical cable connectors which typically operate in the 15 to 35 kilovolt (kV) range, and which include connectors such as “I”, “Y” and “H” splicing connectors, must be connected to system ground after being de-energized in order to be safely serviced. In currently used splicing connectors, one leg of the spliced connection must first be disconnected, and then a grounding device, such as a ground clamp, can be attached in order to connect the splice to system ground. Because this requires partially disassembling the splice, it is a time consuming practice.